This invention relates to model buildings and particularly to construction sets or kits including a plurality of modular parts to form the model buildings for constructing a wide variety of buildings and arrangements of buildings.
Modular construction sets that include a plurality of modular parts for constructing a model of a building or a complex of buildings having a realistic appearance have been provided in the past. Such construction sets are sometimes used by architects and building contractors in visualizing and planning a new building, by constructing a model of the building to demonstrate the layout and arrangement. Such construction sets are also used to construct a model of a building for exhibition purposes. For example, they are used to show alternate arrangements of the building that can be examined and compared.
The existing construction sets for these purposes sometimes provide interlocking modular elements that can be arranged and connected together and when completed will stay for an extended period of time and will not fall apart of collapse. It is preferred that the components of the construction set, when so assembled be held together without bonding so that later they can be taken part and used again. Typically, such construction sets include modular doors, windows, walls, roofs, and other building parts whereby the user constructs a building of a particular design and arrangement of the parts. Such construction sets may include interior walls for defining rooms and passages within the building. Others identify in detail the structural members and show the arrangement of the structural members and coverings that define interior and exterior walls, surfaces, floors, ceilings, etc. and are used as a teaching aid to instruct construction tradesmen in the performance of their job.
Heretofore, construction sets such as those described above have been adequate and used as aids to show in miniature a given building construction. However, in recent years construction of business and office buildings in cities and suburbs has been carried out according to large area plans that call for the development of a large area that will accommodate many buildings. In these plans, buildings are erected in clusters of several high rise office buildings on a common plaza that provides walkways, gardens, rest areas, etc. between the buildings.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a construction set of a plurality of several modular parts from which the user can construct a model of a cluster or complex of high-rise buildings with interconnecting plazas between the buildings that bears a close resemblance to the real complex of buildings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a construction set of modular parts that can be assembled to realistically present a complex of high-rise buildings and with which the modular parts are readily connected and disconnected so that a variety of arrangements of buildings, building sizes, and interconnecting plazas can be constructed from the set.
It is another object to provide such a construction set that has interlocking modular blocks and pieces which interlock conveniently and reliably and are readily dismantled.